Skating On Thin Ice
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: A little story about how Icy got her powers.
1. Skating On Thin Ice

_I always thought I would die trying doing something reckless and stupid, I kind of new it actually...I just didn't think it would happen quite like this._

I slipped further and further yet beneath the surface, the water was cold...merciless...relentless. Suffocating.

I thought about it.

About my family-a mother who'd already lost her husband and a little sister just shy of 6 years.  
About my friends-Mandy, (she was an odd one alright, claimed I was the only one who cared for her) Hidie, Beth, and Lara (she helped me embark on my reckless missions).  
About my boyfriend, pretty sure on 3 month anniversary is tomorrow.  
Indeed I thought about them, how selfish I am to leave them behind. A mother missing a daughter, a sister with no one to look up to. What was I thinking.

But then I thought of him...his charming, warm smile. Beckoning me into his arms. My dad was waiting for me. It couldn't be to selfish to join him, right? The thought was happy and I tried to cling to the shard of optimism, but it was quickly drown out by what I could swear were my sister's screams when they pulled my body out of the water. _She isn't even here...God I'm glad she doesn't have to see this._

I keep struggling trying not to let the water in. For a moment I think about swimming back up, but what would the point be, I don't even remember where I fell through the ice, much less where I could escape. _Funny how my lungs could burn so bad when the rest of my body is numb and frost covered._

I made a decision.

I opened my mouth and sucked the water in.

And suddenly it stopped, the burning, the pain. Who knew just letting it in would solve the problem. It'd be over soon. The light was blinding to say the least, but strangely the light didn't hurt at all. In fact it was rather soothing, I focused on it. And for the smallest fraction of a second I wondered if that little girl made it across the ice...  
_Or was she somewhere close to, but so far away from me suffering the same fate? Did she learn to let the water in? Did I die for nothing?_

How strange it was, to see them lift my body out of the water-skin strangely blue, I thought that was just an aspect of frigid water that Hollywood exaggerated. There was a crowd leaning over me; a team of police and emergency personal as well as some curious...horrified bystanders. And in the arms of her parents the little girl that almost shared my fate. I couldn't see the tears through the water already soaking her, but I knew she was crying.  
She shouldn't cry.  
Not for me.

_I guess dying to save her wasn't such a bad fate. I mean honestly if I were to die doing something reckless...well at least that reckless thing was running-without a plan-onto thin ice to save a little girl._

Do people have second lives? I guess I'll find out. I hope I get to be someone noble, brave...and not dead.

Icy woke up, with a feeling that chilled even her already freezing blood. She hadn't that dream since she was a child.

* * *

**Story behind this, in case people didn't catch it-all the winx characters were people who died and came back as people with powers pertaining to their manner of death. **


	2. A Bit More Than Six Feet Under

_In darkness so complete what's a person to do? I could think of one thing and one thing alone. Sit and wait for the darkness to grow so close it becomes eternal. I'd like very much to think I'm badass enough to get myself out of this one. But some things...some things are hopeless. I'd been here for at least 3 days now, without a thing to eat or drink. So this is how it ends..._

I meant no harm, in fact I was kind of just minding my own business-I think it was a steaming cup of coffee that was in my hand at the time. Mum always said to stay away from the darkest of alleys. I always told her that, that was complete bullshit, I could go wherever I wanted and without a worry.

Yup, 3 days since the woman and her good friends pulled me into that alley.

3 days since I showed up at work, answered the door, or picked up the phone.

_"He-ey, you've reached Sandy, can't pick up right now. Leave a message."_

Mum must've heard that message at least 10 times...a day...before calling the police.

Oh what the headlines must read now. 'High School Student Abducted: Search Under Way'. They'll never find me. My abductors made damn sure of that when they put me in a box, nailed it shut, and tossed dirt and rock over me.

_Honestly it is a wonder I am not out of air to breathe, but that's probably the point isn't it...to drag the pain out as long as possible? I wouldn't be suffering too much longer now..._

I wonder if they're still looking for me?

If they ever will find me.

Even after I'm gone.

And at last the darkness closed completely in...eternally in.  
Light flickered in as Darcy opened her eyes. At least the mental movie was more interesting than Zarathustra's class.

* * *

**Yup, they had different names before they died. Yup I'm making the rules up as I go.**


	3. Unblissful Ignorance

_It's not really as scary as they make it out ta be. The sensation a flyin' is quite wonderful really. I mean, aside from the ear splittin' roar it's actually quite nice up here. I cen see the most brilliantly blue sky o'er-head.  
I've always wanted ta touch the clouds...  
What a dram come true..._

The weather man had called fer a twister but I let my lil' sister, Shiloh talked me inta drivin' her o'er to Mercade's house anyways. _I mean really, when were the last time that guy were actually right 'bout some'in?_ I'll give 'im props, the sky were pretty dark, but nothin' I ain't seen before.

A jagged bolt of lightnin' followed by an earth rumblin' roar had my sister squirmin' in the car seat. "Maybe we should pull over." She whimpered.  
I shurgged "Ain't no thunder gonna hurt nobody."  
"I don't it looks pretty dark out there." she replied.  
"It'll be fine. Always is." I answered.  
We was halfway there when the sound a sirens echoed 'cross the corn fields.  
"Should we pull over now?" Shiloh asked.  
"'Sokay, they go off all the time 'n I ain't never even seen no ternado yet." I answered. "Yer friend's gonna be happy that ya didn't let no storm stop ya from seein' her."

Only moments later did I see jus' how wrong I were 'bout that. Lil' ways down the road the dark swirlin' cloud could be seen comin' directly toward us-suckin' all the energy out the air, throwin' trees 'n rock 'n whatever else it could find 'n pick up. Shiloh were shriekin' loudly at that point almost louder then the cyclone. I did my best ta turn the car 'round 'n drive back the way we come from.

Didn't do much good.

The wind were pullin' us back purtty good.

Guess that's why pa tol' us ta never try 'n out run a twister.

_Pa, I shoulda listened._

Shiloh, I shoulda listened.

'N jus' like that my sister were ripped from the car, leavin' me all alone. I floored the car, didn't move nowhere. And soon here I were, up in the sky.

Saw it comin' toward me.  
Couldn't move.  
No time.  
No strength.  
_It only hurt fer a lil' bit-gettin' impaled by a pitch fork I mean. Thought it would hurt more. 'N like that it were over. Got my las' view a the world; Shiloh lyin' on what were left a the gravel road. She were bleedin' a fair amount, but somehow I knew she were gonna be okay. Glad my sister weren't killed by my stupidness._

"Stormy are you listening to me?" Icy waved a hand in front of Stormy's face.  
"Yeah, totally." Stormy muttered. Frankly daydreaming about tornado's was more exciting than Icy's nagging. She didn't know where this daydream came from-she could swear it wasn't over her own making. But oh well, watching people suffer was fun enough.

**Yup, Stormy was from the south . Any questions?**


End file.
